Ahora es mi turno
by GiowizMz-chan
Summary: Porque sasuke y naruto no son los únicos con un pasado horrible, ahora el pasado que sakura tanto trato de olvidar le atormentara -¿quienes son los asesinos del anima? -¿y sakura una asesina?-... -chicos ahora es mi turno de que vean quien soy yo- este es mi primer fic sean amables jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Ahora es mi turno

Porque sasuke y naruto no son los únicos con un pasado horrible, ahora el pasado que sakura tanto trato de olvidar le atormentara -¿quienes son los asesinos del anima? -¿y sakura una asesina?-... -chicos ahora es mi turno de que vean quien soy yo-

Prologo

Era una fría madrugada de invierno, en las calles de konoha no se apreciaba ninguna persona salir de sus casas y la razón era mas que obvia... ¡quien en su sano juicio saldría a las 4 de la mañana de su casa en pleno invierno con la ventisca helada, cuando podrías estar en tu camita calentito!, nadie realmente, pero bueno ese no era el caso de una joven.

Sus pasos eran torpes, sus piernas le temblaban, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente sin siquiera tener la intensión de abrirlos, caminaba con ropa muy ligera como si de un día de verano se tratase, Descalza con un pantalón que apenas le llegaba debajo de la rodilla completamente rasgado y una blusa de manga corta era lo único que le cubría, su pelo estaba revuelto y se podía apreciar que estaba lleno de lodo al igual que su cara y pequeñas manchas de sangre seca en sus ropas

Caminaba hacia la única libertad que en ese momento había, la salida de konoha… después de lo que esa noche paso nada en la vida de la peli-rosa volvería a ser la misma, o mas bien nada volvería a ser como ella se la había propuesto creer

Flash back

Las noches de invierno eran las más hermosas de konoha y aun mas para los ojos de una peli-rosa, paseaba por el bosque mientras disfrutaba de esa hermosa vista para sus ojos, su ropa la protegía bien del frió es por eso era que disfrutaba tanto sin preocuparse, se había escapado hacia una pequeña montaña donde la vista a la aldea era realmente hermosa

-Bueno creo que me aleje de la aldea mas que otras veces- sakura veía desde un claro los juegos artificiales que había por las celebridades de esa temporada, realmente era un verdadero espectáculo, sentada en las ramas de un árbol podía fácilmente apreciar todo sin perder ningún detalle

Estaba tan concentrada en su mundo que no noto que alguien estaba atrás de ella observándola tranquilamente

-sakura haruno…- apenas era un susurro audible pero

La pelirosa oyó que la llamaban salio rápidamente se su pequeño mundo, se puso en guardia bajando de la rama del árbol y agudizando sus sentidos para saber de donde venia esa voz

-Neee~ sakura haruno parece que nos has cambiado en nada, me alegra saber eso no me servirias de nada como estas actualmente- esa voz era de una mujer, pero no era común, su voz era espeluznante rara y misteriosa jamas en su vida había escuchado ese tipo de voz. La chica se giró su cuerpo temblando ni siquiera había visto a la persona y con la simple voz que salió de su boca fue suficiente para que ella tuviera miedo –eres la numero 7-

Cuando sakura estaba mirando bien a la "persona" que tenía enfrente vio la figura de una mujer no se podía ver ningún rasgo de ella, pero si su aura, era demasiado fuerte para imponerte un miedo inimaginable, lo único que podías distinguir de su silueta era que traía una túnica completamente negra alzo su mano derecha a donde estaría la frente de sakura y lo último que vio esa noche la peli-rosa fueron unos ojos verdes mucho más claros que los de ella, era como una mirada gatuna en asecho de su presa pero muy espeluznante

[;D]

-Ahhhhhh- sakura se retorcía en el suelo cubría sus ojos con sus manos le ardían demasiado pero por un momento el dolor repentino que sufría se había esfumado y ahora fue cuando pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación blanca sin ventanas ni puertas –que es todo esto- la chica tenía un miedo horrible que no había sentido en años sabia que tenia que estar alerta pero simplemente no podía, hasta caminar se le hacia imposible en ese momento, esto no era un genjutsu pero definitivamente esto era muchísimo peor que caer en un genjutsu

-Jajaja que mala eres sakura-chan- sakura miraba para todas partes a ver de dónde salía esa voz aniñada que la llamo –aquí estoy-

Solo basto con bajar la mirada y fue entonces que pudo observar… eso –que haces aquí yo te guarde en lo más remoto de mi subconsciente hace años- gritaba desesperada al verse a ella misma pero de 5 años con una sonrisa burlona

-Nee~ saku tienes razón y lo hiciste de maravilla vieras que la verdad hasta me creí la vida de cuentos de hadas que llevabas- sonrió de forma maléfica la pequeña -'esa no soy yo'- se repita la pelirosa mayor una y otra vez –como sea ahora estoy aquí para mostrarte lo que ella me pidió- la pequeña sakura extendió su brazo hacia la derecha y de repente salió una puerta de un gran tamaño en medio de las 2 –sé que tu ansias de conocimiento son muchos oh bueno cuando todavía eras genial tenias muchas ganas por aprender de todo, bueno solo te puedo decir una cosa… disfrútalo- solo basto con que la pequeña chasqueara los dedos y esa gran puerta se abría lentamente y haciendo un sonido profundo sakura no se podía mover era mucha su impresión por aquella puerta que la había dejado helada. Y lo peor de todo es que ella misma creía que nada podía salir mas mal -nee~ ¿te ayudo?- la pequeña pronto llego ha sakura con una increíble velocidad, y acto seguido, la empujo a ella hacia esa puerta. Una vez que la pelirosa mayor entrara por completo esa gran puerta se cerro rápidamente y la pequeña solo reía con una maléfica risa

[;D]

Ahhhhh- volviendo a la realidad sakura tenia bien sujeta su cabeza y la sostenia con las dos manos. El dolor que sentía en la cabeza era demasiado para soportarlo, no podía abrir los ojos ya que también estos le dolían, ese insoportable dolor había regresado y con el dolor de cabeza que tenia sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento o que su cabeza explotara, realmente era una tortura para ella

Pronto de tanto moverse hizo que se cayera colina abajo, se hizo varias heridas y sangro demasiado sus ropas estaban rasgadas y caminaba como moribunda tropezando con casi cualquier cosa a su paso

Fin del flash back

-Sabes que te tienes que ir saku-chan-la voz de la pequeña niña estaba repitiéndolo desde hace tiempo –tu eres la numero 7 jajaja no es bonito ese número- seguía insistiendo en su cabeza –solo tenemos que caminar 30 km todo de frente no es tan difícil nadie notara que te fuiste es mas como si de verdad le importaras a alguien, créeme todo va a salir bien jajaja – sakura estaba muy agitada y su yo de hace 9 años no la ayudaba mucho

Trataba de ver por donde caminaba pero le era imposible todo era obscuro… claro acababa de ver la obscuridad misma era obvio que no podía ver por lo mientras, sus ojos estaban nublados, aun no se le pasaba el efecto... ¿cierto?

Capítulo 1

-Tres años y no he sabido nada de ella…- una mujer susurro al cielo, estaba sentada en su gran escritorio sus cabellos rubios estaban un poco fuera de lugar. Otra vez se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo el papeleo, sus ojos miel estaban un poco hinchados por la falta del sueño. Hacía ya un año que tsunade había empezado a hacer el trabajo de un hokage y a hasta había bajado su consumo de sake –sakura…- susurro de nuevo se ponía melancólica al recordar a la que fue su alumna y desapareció misteriosamente hacía ya tres años

Todo en la aldea había cambiado, pero lo que mas se distinguía es que ninguno del equipo siete se encontraba en la aldea. Sasuke estaba con su equipo taka, naruto seguía con su entrenamiento con jiraya y ni se sabia nada de el ya que no había venido para nada en estos tres años que la pelirosa desaparecio, el único que quedaba era kakashi que se puso triste con la desaparición de su alumna pero no a tal grado por la partida de sasuke y naruto

-Haciendo las cuentas sasuke lleva fuera de la aldea 5 años, naruto 4 y sakura 3... Por kami espero que estén bien... esos tres chicos si que saben meterse en problemas- se estiro en su lugar dio otro largo suspiro mientras se disponía a beber un poco de café para calmar sus ansias.

[;D]

Mientras a varios kilómetros lejos de konoha

-Todos saben el plan?- un hombre de unos 20 años miraba a su grupo,quienes eran otras 3 personas. Todos asintieron a su pregunta –no quiero bajas- poso su frente con la frente de su compañera, siguió con la de su compañero y así su otra compañera

-Claro que no las habrá uno- hablo una voz femenina con un toque de dulzura en su voz

Así salieron de su escondite para dirigirse a una velocidad inhumana a lo que sería el punto clave de su misión.

[;D]

Unos 2 kilómetros más lejos de aquellos jovenes

Taka se encontraba peleando con un akatsuki, deidara para ser exactos, sasuke y juugo eran los encargados de pelear con el, mientras que suigetsu y Karin habían sido alcanzados por unas de sus bombas quedando asi mal heridos e inconscientes

-Jajaja valla sasuke tu hermano debería sentirse deshonrado de tener a alguien tan débil en la familia- deidara no dejaba de distraer al uchiha menor, este entre mas molesto se ponía por los comentarios del rubio más se desconcentraba -…ups- había alcanzado a esquivar la espada de sasuke desapareciendo al momento y haciendo que una gran explosión apareciera

Luego de que el polvo se dispersara un peli-naranja yacía tirado en el suelo mientras que el moreno se sostenía con dificultad

-Despídete sasuke uchiha porque de este dia no pasaras- el rubio sonrió arrogante iba a mandar su última explosión que acabaría con el uchiha mas pequeño pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por otras personas

-¿Es el?- el moreno alcanzo a oír una voz femenina delicada miro hacia enfrente encontrándose con la espalda de una joven con cabello…. ¿¡Rosa!?

-No…no puede ser- se dijo para sí mismo mientras avanzaba quedando sorprendido por la chica, solo había una chica que el conocía en todo el mundo con ese color de cabello tan peculiar y se supone que debería estar en konoha en ese mismo momento

-No, no es el- un moreno de piel blanca y ojos azules intensos se para alado de su compañera, sosteniendo la mano de la peli-rosa que con ella sujetaba a deidara por el cuello–has usado demasiado hoy tus ojos- le dijo apretando su mano que tenía agarrada a la chica –quédate a curar a estas personas ya sabes el trato no podemos dejar que mueran por este idiota- el chico miro a deidara con cara de pocos amigos -te vemos en la "casa" recuerda tu sabes lo que haces si quieres matalo… -miro a sus demás compañero -VAMOS- ordeno a lo que sobraba de su equipo y desaparecieron

-Hmp akatsuki cuál es tu nombre- le dijo la peli-rosa al rubio con una mirada espeluznante

-Y crees que le diré mi bello nombre a una perra como tu- dijo arrastrando sus palabras mientras alejaba a la chica con un empuje

-Ahhh ya veo por esa actitud tu acompañante debe ser sasori- sonrió maléficamente ante eso mientras se limpiaba sus ropas en el lugar donde la toco, ocasionando que el rubio la mirase mucho mas molesto-…quieres alcanzar a tu compañero- lo soltó y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar y estrellarse a varios metros escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre

-Esto no se queda así zorra- y desapareció en un ave de arcilla, mientras la pelirosa solo se queda ahí sin hacer nada dejándolo ir ya luego vera que se le puede hacer total no era importante

-Hmp... ¿sakura?- Una voz seria y fría le había llamado la atención haciendo que ella girara su rostro para ver que pasaba

Sakura no tenía que ser una genio para saber de quién era esa voz, bueno la verdad es que si pero ella era ese genio

-Que coincidencia sasuke- sakura se voltio a ver a sasuke y fue ahí cuando el azabache vio sus ojos, estaban mucho más claros que como los recordaba ahora tenía una mirada gatuna que le hacía ver demasiado tentadora

-Hmp que haces aquí- el uchiha miro profundamente a la peli-rosa esperando a que se pusiera nerviosa o sonrojara por como lo hacía anteriormente por solo su presencia

-Nada en especial mi querido sasuke solo una simple misión- dijo como si nada empezando a caminar hasta estar mas cerca de el

-Los de konoha han estado ocupados- miro burlón a la chica pero ella se mantenía normal hasta un poco fría, cosa que extraño demasiado su comportamiento

Ella sintió que donde estaba era un lugar perfecto -bueno no te lo puedo asegurar sasuke-kun ya que por motivos realmente locos me fui de la aldea- sonrió melancólicamente sabiendo que había sorprendido aun que sea un poquito a sasuke

Y sakura dio en el blando eso a sasuke le sorprendió demasiado ya que nunca en la vida se pudo imaginar a sakura fuera de konoha era algo que lo desconcertaba mucho ya que sabía cómo era la peli-rosa

-Bueno me encargaron curarlos- sakura paso de lado a sasuke y fue directo donde estaba juugo se arrodillo y puso su mano en su frente, de pronto chakra verde empezó a salir de su mano, fue descendiendo hasta su pecho ya que ahí había una herida de tratar, una vez terminado con el peli-naranja se paró y fue donde un albino y una pelirroja

Ambos estaban con quemaduras leves la chica volvió a curarlos como lo hizo con juugo, pero ahora también curaba las heridas heridas quemadas para no dejar ninguna cicatriz

Para sakura era tan fácil curar a personas era una de las mejores ninja médicos que había junto con tsunade así que esto no era nada imposible para ella

Nee~ saku-chan si sigues usando así tus ojos no podrás aguantar, tu muy bien sabes lo que paso la última vez- desde hace tres años su yo de 9 años atrás se había quedado en una parte de su mente acompañándola siempre – lo sé no lo tienes que repetir- le contesto se sentía frustrada al tener que reprimir su poder

Luego que acabo con todos fue con sasuke que se encontraba recargado mirando profundamente a la chica, sakura se arrodillo enfrente de el y poso su mano en su frente

-Solo no me interrumpas sasuke y trata de no moverte- le aconsejo sakura mientras empezaba a emanar chakra

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo sasuke antes de cerrar los ojos para que la chica lo curara, por alguna extraña razón sentía que sakura estaba mal pero no le dio importancia ya que otra sensación invadía su ser y es que el calor de la mano de la pelirosa de cierto modo lo tranquilizaba sin saber bien el porque

Como era el más herido fue con el que más se tardó mientras los compañeros de sasuke se empezaban a despertar

-Porque te fuiste de konoha- el uchiha harto de tanto misterio por parte de sakura empezó con su interrogatorio en un tono muy frió y demasiado serio sin alguna expresión a la vista

-Ni yo misma lo sé en ese momento no pensaba con claridad…- dijo con sinceridad ya que cuando había pasado "eso" sintió la necesidad de irse o moriría

-Hmp desde hace cuando no estás en la aldea- ni el mismo moreno sabia porque el interrogatorio a la chica pero sentía curiosidad por como una persona como ella llegara irse de su aldea y dejar todo atrás

-3 años- la chica había terminado de curarlo y se había puesto de pie junto al moreno -… y siento que ha sido tan poco-

-Y quienes eran ellos con los que viniste-

-Mi nuevo equipo, somos más pero nos separamos y ahora ellos se adelantaron dejándome aquí- dijo simplemente no le molestaba que el uchiha le este haciendo un interrogatorio ya que no sabía si lo iba a volver a ver que haga lo que quisiera en este momento

-Estás muy cambiada haruno- término de decir mientras le extendía la mano sin ninguna mala intensión solo en forma de agradecimiento cosa rara en el pero había algo que el sentía que no estaba bien con ella

Sakura oyó a sasuke extender su mano pero el problema es que había llegado al límite con sus ojos y…

La peli-rosa también extendió su mano la iba a estrechar con sasuke pero nunca llego el contacto, se había equivocado -fuck, porque siempre me pasa esto- ella rápidamente corrigio su error ahora si estrechando su mano

-Hmp, estás bien- sasuke arqueo la ceja extrañado, sakura no era de juegos como para fallar o hacerse la graciosa, miro con suma importancia a la chica y algo no andaba bien con ella lo tenia mas que claro

Sakura al fallar soltó una risita –no te has dado cuenta sasuke… verdad- la chica miro para enfrente a la cara de sasuke y le sonrió

-Darme cuenta de que sakura- frunció el ceño al ver que la chica estaba como ida

-Jajajaja eres increíble sasuke- le sonrió al chico -okey bueno veras sasuke-kun es que estoy ciega ¿no se nota? yo digo que si pero no se porque nadie me cree- la pelirosa hubiera querido ver su expresión en la cara pero conociéndolo no tendría expresión alguna ya que era sasuke del que estaba hablando

Estoy ciega, estoy ciega, estoy ciega- esas 2 palabras estaban retumbando en su cabeza sakura haruno ciega, estaba sorprendido como una persona como ella le paso algo así como ha soportado una vida en la obscuridad desde kami sabe cuanto

-Aprendes a vivir así sasuke- fueron las palabras que salieron de sakura al no oír pregunta por parte de sasuke

Sasuke miro a la chica sorprendido, específicamente sus ojos, esos ojos que le habían gustado por su color vivo ahora estaban opacos tenía razón y si no se lo dice él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta oh es que era una ¿broma? si, si tenia que ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos bueno en lo que me acostumbro a todo esto ya que no estoy muy familiarizada a como subir historis quiero que me perdonen jeje y espero que disfruten de mi historia. Recordatorio Naruto no me pertenece, simplemente hago esta historia por gusto

-dialogos normales-  
-_pensamiento_-  
_-"pensamiento de la pequeña sakura"_-

Capítulo 2:

Ya había pasado un tiempo y todos había despertado, taka miraba entre curiosos y desconcertados a su líder que estaba intranquilo junto a una chica que ellos desconocían

-Como paso…- sasuke por fin había dicho algo después de que su mente había procesado tal noticia –dime sakura como paso- estaba muy alterado cada segundo que la chica estaba callada lo ponía más de nervios –quien te hizo esto- ni el mismo sabía por qué quería abrazar a la chica y partirle la cara al infeliz que había tocado a su… ex compañera - que mierda estoy pensando- se regañó a sí mismo y suspiro -oh más bien de verdad no es una broma- aun tenia la esperanza que, de verdad se tratace de una broma

-Fue porque tenía que pasar sasuke, a si de simple, ademas si te lo digo no me creerás no fue una persona quien me hizo esto oh bueno la verdad no sé si de verdad sea una persona. En fin, además mi querido sasuke-kun, si es verdad no es ninguna broma, ni siquiera sé de qué color es tu vestimenta eso si es algo que no tengo idea- sakura tenía la voz pasiva esperando cualquier respuesta por parte del moreno, sabía que esto iba para largo desgraciadamente, pero bueno la verdad es que se había estado, por decirlo de alguna manera, preparando. Sabía que en el momento en que sasuke o naruto la descubrieran sería una seria de preguntas sin fin

-Sakura…- su paciencia llegaba a su límite estaba molesto porque la pelirosa no se dignaba a decir porque o como había sucedido tal acto, es que no era posible que a sakura, ¡sakura! por kami le pasara algo así, la chica mas tierna dulce y ¿linda?, que había conocido –_sasuke son los nervios deja de pensar en estupideces_- se volvió a regañar mentalmente

-Enserio sasuke…- no pudo terminar su oración ya que el equipo de sasuke los interrumpió, habia olvidado completamente a ellos _-"Neee sakura-chan no seas despistada, recuerda nunca bajar guardia"_- su otra yo volvía a ser acto de presencia

-Sasuke ¿que paso?- suigetsu llegaba junto con todos alado de su líder, examinaba su cuerpo ya que no tenia ninguna herida lo que le pareció raro, hace un momento tenia quemaduras de segundo-primer grado y ahora estaba como si nada _-Tal vez los milagros si existan, o sasuke realmente es un sacerdote negro que por ser sus lacayos y como nos necesitava nos curo o..._- la imaginacón de suigetsu hiba para mas

-Hmp- la monosilaba favorita de su lider hizo sacar de su imaginacion al albino lo miro con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que suigetsu se le puso la piel chinita –se escapó- respondió simplemente y un poco mal humorado entrando a la etapa normar sasuke

-Sasuke-sama pero nosotros estábamos mal heridos y sanamos muy rápido, es algo imposible- juugo se preguntaba cómo se habían recuperado tan rápido era increíble no conocía a ningún ninja médico que hubiese tratado las quemaduras de karin y suigetsu de una forma perfecta

-Hmp mi ex compañera los curo a todos- dijo volviendo a mirar a sakura y todos hicieron lo mismo, con una gran curiosidad a la vista  
-Valla nunca había visto ese color de cabello tan... peculiar?- la única chica del grupo miraba atenta y un poco celosa a la pelirosa ya que ella sin lograr mucho tenía la perfecta atención del moreno, mientras sakura solo puso los ojos en blanco, ¿porque todos le preguntaban que si su tono de cabello era natural?

-Karin- sasuke puso voz tétrica y una mirada asesina a la chica lo que la asusto y se poso unos pasos mas atras

-¿Enserio?... se te hace peculiar, bueno la verdad es que si -solto una pequeña risita- pero te soy sincera no sé cómo este ahorita hace 3 años que no lo veo…- respondió sakura tranquila mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca y sonreía nerviosamente, no le gustaba admitir que era ciego, bueno no tan abiertamente eso solo solia causar lastima a muchos y eso le molestaba

Silencio total. Los chicos miraron apenados a la pelirosa, hasta Karin se sintió avergonzada

-Soy sakura haruno- sakura rompió el silencio presentándose con una sonrisa encantadora ignorando completamente la cara de todos, por razones obvias

-Soy suigetsu- sui se acercó a la chica y le estrecho la mano de forma amigable, tenía cierta curiosidad en sakura, bueno la verdad cualquier cosa que le causara la absoluta atención a sasuke le causaba curiosidad, su jefe podia ser amargado, pero debia de admitirlo sabia como buscar problemas y eso era divertido para el

-Juugo- se acercó a la haruno e hizo lo mismo que su compañero

-Y etto yo soy Karin- suigetsu miro divertido viendo la cara de Karin claramente avergonzada, claro que la pelirroja nunca lo admitiría

-Bien un gusto en "verte" sasuke-kun y conocer a tu equipo pero tengo que volver con mi equipo- sakura se sacudió las manos y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar tranquilamente mientras empezaba a tararear una melodía

-Hmp a donde crees que vas molestia- sasuke se puso en frente de ella impidiéndole el paso

-facil sasuke con mi equipo- su voz era calmada y tranquila, aun que no lo habia predicho exactamente se esperaba que el uchiha la rebutiera por unos momento

-hmp tu de aqui no te iras sola, te acompañare- sasuke imito la acción de la chica empezando a caminar, todos se sorprendieron por esas palabras de su líder de verdad sasuke uchiha el líder de taka, el cubo de hielo, el de corazon de piedra ¿se preocupaba por su ex compañera de equipo?. Pero lo mas sorprenderte es que... solo se incluyo a el en la tarea... Esto señeres y señoras era una advertencia que el fin del mundo se acercaba

-Hmmm sasuke esto no es de tu incumbencia- ella avanzo de nuevo dándole la espalda –es un viaje de un día hasta llegar al campamento- y empezó a caminar lo más tranquilo posible ya que no podia permitir que el la acompañera, bueno si podia permirlo pero no debia por seis psicopatas que la esperaban.

-Alto. Ya te dije que ire contigo quieras o no, no es un permiso es una orden- con una velocidad sorprendente agarro el brazo de la chica –…No creas que me preocupas, si no que el chico que estuvo contigo tiene algo que llamo mi atención- sonrió arrogantemente al recordar al chico que acompañaba a sakura y que por el momento lo había olvidado, para él era la excusa perfecta nunca admitiría que estaba preocupado por la pelirosa

-Mmmm tantos años y no has aprendido nada sasuke-kun- susurro sakura y empezó a caminar –lo que hagas me es indiferente ex-compañero. mientras no me meta en problemas o me afecte no me interesa- alzo su mano restándole importancia

-Hmp- mirando la espalda de la chica –...molestia- susurro mientras una sonrisa de lado se posaba en su rostro –vamos- le grito a su equipo quienes estaban entre petrificados y en shock... ¿desde cuando su líder sabia más palabras que su monosílaba favorita?

Una vez que taka alcanzo a la peli-rosa Karin se adelantó a ver mejor a la chica, no podía ver mucho ya que lleva una capa negra que le cubría el cuerpo pero podía apreciar su rostro y era muy femenino y angelical y con esos ojos gatunos la hacían ver sensual, definitivamente a simple vista no parecía del tipo de chica que estuviera metida en algo muy grave para quedarse sin vista, bueno uno nunca sabe como dicen 'las apariencias engañan'

-Oye ehh sakura como alguien con tu gran capacidad visual, sin ofender- se adeñanto a decir -no tiene tropiezos- Karin miraba ahora curiosa a la chica parecía como si en verdad viera donde iba, si ella no le hubiera dicho que estaba ciega realmente creería que tendria una perfecta vista

-A veces no necesitas de la vista para saber qué es lo que te rodea- la chica volteo su cara a la pelirroja –tu mejor que nadie me comprende en lo que digo… ¿Karin?- dudo un poco en su nombre, pero al no escuchar queja siguio –ya que tú también vez el chakra de las personas… pero no solo las personas tienen chakra- sakura sonrió arrogantemente, era verdad era ciega pero sus otros sentidos se desarrollaron increíblemente en los últimos años su visión ahora por el chakra de las personas y no solo de ellas, sino de todo lo que tuviera chakra todo lo vivo ella podía captarlo

Karin se quedó callada con esa respuesta, para ella le era imposible estar con esa visión una hora y la pelirosa la usaba del diario, requería de un esfuerzo mucho mayor al que ella no estaba acostumbrada

Suigetsu se adelantó hasta quedar alado de la chica, miro a su jefe y el no despegaba su vista de la haruno  
-Y sakura-chan que paso después de que dejaras tu aldea- suigetsu sabía que sasuke se moría por saber pero era tan orgulloso que no diría nada

Sakura se quedó pensando recordando hace tres años esa obscura y fría noche que dejo su aldea…

-Realmente nada la aldea siguió con su vida - sonrió torpemente y a todos les salió varias gotas de sudor –y bueno yo por otro lado lo único que te puedo decir es que camine por varias horas- sonrió melancólicamente al recordar lo que para ella fue el día más bizarro que habia tenido

-Y que paso en el accidente- suigetsu miraba a la chica con curiosidad era la primera persona que conocía tan tranquila, serena y sonriendole a la vida, a pasar de estar ciega

-Si y porque siendo una persona tan tranquila y pacifica quedaste ciega sakura-san- juugo también le había entrado una ola de curiosidad por saber más del pasado de sakura

-Hmmmm- sakura cerró los ojos ya que daba igual si los tenía abiertos o no –bueno que no les hará mal saber una pequeña parte de la historia- le sonrió tiernamente lo que ocasión el sonrojo de ambos

-Bueno que les puedo contar- dijo en un tono infantil sonriendo como si le contara un cuanto a unos niños, a todos se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca –Ohh bueno ya se sucedió la noche del 12 de diciembre de hace tres años, la aldea de konoha había organizado un festival, mi mejor amigo naruto no estaba en la aldea él se había ido a entrenar con jiraya-sama así que bueno disfrutaba el festival yo sola solo estuve en el festival unas cuantas horas, a las doce me encontraba en mi lugar favorito, donde me encantaba el hermoso paisaje, ya que la aldea tenía un toque especial con todas esas luces- sonrió al recordad el ultimo vistazo que tenia de su aldea –me había quedado un buen rato disfrutando de todo pero… cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba voltee a ver de quien se trataba me puse en guardia, baje del árbol del que me encontraba y lo último que vi fueron unos grandes ojos verdes gatunos y de repente fue todo mis ojos ardieron como si me hubieran puesto limón... ¿saben lo que es que te pongan limón en ambos ojos? -dijo ella de manera graciosa pero a la vez alterada- no? bueno el punto es que me desmaye durante unos minutos y cuando desperté estaba todo obscuro no le di importancia en ese momento la verdad. Tenía la necesidad de irme así que me fui así de simple no le dije a nadie y segui con mi caminata…- sakura término de relatar lo sucedido y espero a que hubiera voces o una pregunta

-Wow- dijo suigetsu sorprendido por tal historia era tan misteriosa y a la vez rara -es enserio solo tuviste la necesidad de irte y ¿asi como asi te fuiste?

-Aja solo queria irme y caminar un buen rato- mensiono claro omitiendo que desde entonces su yo de cinco años estaba rondando en su cabeza y que se habia unido a un equipo un poco peculiar

-_sera posible que sakura-sama sea una integrante de ellos_- juugo estaba sorprendido y no por la historia sino porque el sabia una historia que se asemejaba a la de la chica

Sakura disimuladamente sonrió al saber que alguien conocía la "historia", no era de preocuparse juugo sonaba como un chico bastante inteligente ademas que por lo que escucho una vez de naruto, los del equipo de sasuke estaban muy bien informados de todas las cosas  
-Juugo estas bien- pregunto suigetsu al ver a su amigo con cara rara

-Si estoy bien. sakura-sama de casualidad usted no sabe la historia de los 7 malditos- pregunto un poco nervioso por la respuesta de la chica  
-Valla… no pensé que alguien por estos rumbos conociera esa historia- se rasco con su dedo su mejilla

-¿los 7 malditos? Juugo que carajos hablas- sasuke miro con el ceño fruncido a juugo, esperando una explicación por su parte

-Bueno había oído hablar sobre personas que cuando ven a Kira sus habilidades suben sorprendentemente de la nada. Sasuke-sama es lo que usted buscaba hace 10 meses- juugo miro a sasuke, el moreno se sorprendió bastante pero supo disimularlo no podía creer lo que escucho, ¿sakura tambien la buscaba? tal vez era para que le devolviera la vista o algo asi

-Entonces tu tambien la buscas molestia, dejame decirte que es caso perdido- solo atino a decir eso ya que por experiencia propia sabia que era imposible de ubicarlos

-Bueno como es esa historia de los siete malditos nunca obtuve respuesta sobre eso- karin hablo y tenia muchisima curiosidad de eso, ni siquiera sabia que eran siete personas o si realmente eran personas

-Bueno cuenta la leyenda que siete personas miraran a los ojos de la maldad en persona, seran maldecidos a hacer lo que ese demonio de nombre kira les ordene, a cambio ellos tendran un aumento considerado en sus habilidades- juugo empezo a relatar lo que el sabia  
-Y ademas seran absueltos de que sus miserables almas vallan directo al infierno ya que solo busca a las personas mas miserables que hay- termino de relatar sakura el ultimo detalle

-Y eso es la leyenda- pregunto karin ahora sabia el porque hace 10 meses iban de ahi para aya, buscando ese demonio

-Y dime sakura desde hace cuanto buscas a kira, crees que ella te ayude a ver?- suigetsu miraba con cuirosidad a la chica

-No la busco en realidad chicos simplemente se la leyenda de caualidad- ella los volteo a ver taka con unos ojos misteriosos, sasuke nunca habia visto esa mirada en ella, que rayos le pasaba

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que todos estaban en sus pensamientos, varias bombas, empezaban a llover sobre ellos. Al momento de que reaccionaron sakura se habia movido rapido lanzando kunais para hacerlas exprotar y desviandolas, una vez que acabo con eso lanzo un kunai que en la cola tenia sujeta una pequeña soga, y la arrastro de un solo golpe hacia ella

-Miren lo que pesque- habia un hombre que tenia su kunai clavado en la pierna -tienes 10 segundos para decirnos que haces aqui y porque trataste de emboscarnos- su voz era otra no era la misma dilce y tranquila, sino una de ultratumba que hizo que a taka se le erizara la piel

a los asesinos- el hombre estaba aterrado de solo mirar a la chica que lo habia cojido de su camisa y lo alzaba del suelo

-Pues que tengas mas suerte- dicho esto lo dejo caer y le dio una patada mandandolo lejos -_de seguro hay mas de ellos_- penso mirando analizando el entorno pero no encontro a nadie mas -"_pero no aqui sakura-chan no hay nadie ya lo comprove"_- y su yo de cinco años le confirmo lo que sospechaba

-Entonces no estaba equivocado, sakura-sama usted debes ser…- no término de hablar ya que sakura se había quitado su capa de una forma dramática dejando al descubierto su vestimenta:

Una blusa a la mitad de las costillas color roja con detalles en dorado, unos guantes abajo del codo negros además de unos shorts negros, un cinturón café que tenía varias bolsas para guardar cosas y unas botas cerradas con un poco de tacón debajo de las rodillas negras, su cabello amarrado le llegaba a la cintura con una coleta baja de lado derecho con mechones rebeldes que se les salían y en la parte trasera en su cinturón llevaba 2 cuchillas en su abdomen se podía apreciar un tatuaje de un una huella como de tigre pero con alas de dragón y una cola que envolvía esa huella

-Nadie debe conocer mi nombre pero ya da igual ustedes lo saben… Soy Sakura Haruno una de los integrantes de los asesinos del anima, pero mejor conocida como ¡siete la asesina del tigre!- puso una pose con el símbolo de amor y paz mientras hacia un guiño

Y a muchos se le salió una gran gota de sudor por tal acto tan dramático de parte de la pelirosa

-Dios nunca pensé vivir para ver algo así- juugo estaba pálido y veía a la chica con asombrado, había escuchado muchas historias acerca de ellos pero nunca se imaginó que alguien como sakura fuera uno de ellos se le hacía imposible de creer.

-Hmmm solo una cosa… nadie puede saber mi nombre- su mirada cálida y tierna paso a ser una seria y además fría –sasuke ni a ti te puedo permitir eso tal vez saku pero se que nunca en tu vida me llamarías así, entre menos entiendan mi nombre es mejor, nunca digan mi apellido... los demás me conocen como asesina o siete- se voltio a seguir con su camino, dejando a todos en shock total mucho peor que el de antes

-¿Asesina? Sakura eres parte de los asesinos del anima, ¿eres parte de los mas temidos, fuertes y sádicas personas que hay en el mundo shinobi?- suigetsu se sorprendió de sobremanera, una vez que salio del shock, mientras miraba a la pelirosa – ¡es enserio! No es por nada pero pensé que eran más, más intimidantes-

-No todo es lo que se aparenta suigetsu- sonrió burlona para sus adentros, sabía que no tenía una apariencia de matona o asesina pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga el potencial de una

-Que le paso a la chica que conocí hace 4 años- sasuke miraba sorprendido a la chica primero se entera de que es ciega luego de que resulta ser una persona que vio a Kira y le incremento su fuerza y ahora que era conocida como una ¡asesina!, pero una idea cruzo por su mente -…así que tu viste a Kira- no cabia del asombro el nisiquiera pudo encontrarla y eso que su pasado era horribel, volvió a su mirada fría la agarro desprevenida de la muñeca –dime sakura como la veo- apretó más el agarre de la chica –no importa que tan fuerte se haya vuelto sakura aún sigue siendo sakura, además así podría poner fin a mi venganza- sonrió de lado

-Jajaja sasuke-kun- sonrió sakura –no podrías ver a Kira ya no- bajo la mirada –estamos… perdón estábamos completos- susurro muy leve que ni el azabache pudo oír, alzo su cabeza para estar frente a frente con sasuke

Sasuke al sentir que sakura se burlaba de, el apretó mucho más el agarre -Sakura no estás en una posición de burla, ahora dime de una vez que hiciste para poder verla- estaba se sentía algo molesto veía con cierto disgusto a la chica

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, alzo su brazo y le quito su mano a una gran velocidad -Has sufrido demasiado… pero no es suficiente, si solo quieres saber eso bueno puedes irte ahora mi querido sasuke-kun- le sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su paso

El moreno se quedó parado mirando con arrogancia a la chica y sus compañeros miraban anonadados lo que había pasado nunca vieron a alguien que se atreviera a retar a sasuke y menos una chica

-Hmp… no se queden ahí vamos- sasuke salió de su mundo y siguió saltando sobre los arboles siguiendo el paso de la chica

-_Nee sakura-chan nunca pensé que dirías eso_- la sakura pequeña estaba muy divertida –"_sasuke-kun has sufrido mucho… pero no es suficiente y dices que no quieres recordarme admítelo amaste esos años"_- la pequeña estaba muy feliz que hasta se reía –"_eso fue hace años saku-chan, pero recuerda las personas no cambian, cambian los proyectos y perspectivas sakur_a"- decidió ignorar a su mente de hace nueve años _-"… me pregunto si se enojaran de que lleve a taka los chicos no suelen ser agradables a primera vista"_-

Sakura sin querer estaba a un paso más rápido de lo normal pero cayó en si, cuando casi cae por que no se dio cuenta que una rama salida estaba en su camino pero justo a tiempo pudo estabilizarse

-Será mejor que me concentre si quiero llegar antes de lo esperado- se tranquilizó, respiro hondo y de a poco estaba yendo más despacio  
Esperando lo que sería su muerte en un par de horas. Si una muerte lenta y dolorosamente a manos de seis psicópatas recién sacados de un centro de rehabilitación especializado de máxima seguridad o como ella les decía ahora sus hermanos, de las dos formas que se feria a ellos moriría


End file.
